mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 2
This the second (of many) part of the blog I started the other day. If you want to know what I am doing and why, check part 1. To make things shorter, this time I'll only discuss the trivia I think needs some attention. Tank Trivia *Gatotkaca is the only tank who is a legendary figure. *Uranus and Kaja are the only tanks who are heavenly figures. 1) Not sure if we need this trivia: i mean, it's nothing really special and I don't know if anyone would care... *Grock, Hylos, Uranus and Kaja are the only tanks who are banned from Mayhem Mode excluding Belerick. 2) There was a similar one in Part 1, check that one quickly. Other than some grammar issues, i think that's all for that page. Fighter Trivia Alucard and Ruby are the only fighters with large lifestealing abilities (not given by equipment or emblems) ; this is also hinted in their character: *Alucard's name is the reverse name of Dracula. (This shouldn't be confused with Bane's Epic skin) *Ruby's weapon is a scythe, which symbolizes death. 3) I' not sure about the second part of this Trivia. For me, Alucard name is just a name, and Ruby's scythe is just her weapon. No hint or suggestion or speculation about their lifesteal, really. I think this is not necessary. *Roger also has high lifesteal when he is in wolf form. 4) Tecnically this isn't correct. His wolf-form's high lifesteal is only due to the fact that his passive deals extra damage based on target's lost HP, but if he doesn't have lifesteal equipment/emblems, his lifesteal is still 0.... *Freya is the only fighter who is a goddess/legend. 5)See number 1 above, and similar ones in the previous blog. *Chou, Roger, Argus and Martis are the the only fighters who are banned from Mayhem Mode. **Aldous, Leomord and Thamuz don't count, since Mayhem Mode was ended before Aldous was released to the original server and Leomord and Thamus were released to the advanced server for now. 6) See number 2. I think I'm done with this page, let's move on. Assassin Trivia Assassins are renowned in the battlefield for their kill streaks. But, some of the most notorious are as follows: *Karina - her skills tend to reduce or reset cooldown when having assists or kills.. *Lancelot - known for dealing significant damage while having very high agility and immunity in some circumstances. *Gusion - he has the cooldown resetting ultimate that gives him a superior pursuit advantage while dealing significant AoE and CC to enemies. *Lesley - known for having superior critical damage and long-range shot. *Fanny - the most agile assassin while having superior pursuit and escape advantage. *Alucard - his huge lifesteal sustains himself while dealing damage to enemies and has a pursuit advantage. *Lapu-Lapu - although is not as agile as Lancelot, he has a very high damage and significant CC skills. 7) This one his literally just an explanation of what each one of them does. Really unecessary, imo. Karina, Selena, and Gusion are the only Mage/Assassin Hybrid heroes in the game. *The former two are sisters of the same race: Dark elves. (Although the latter doesn't remember being part of it after being thrown into the Shadow Abyss.) *Also, the latter's role changed to Assassin/Mage a few days after she's released. 8) First bit is ok, but the second part is just Selena/Karina Lore, shouldn't be here, right? And about the Mage/Assassin--->Assassin/Mage story, I think people speculate too much: they probably changed it simply because assassins are listed before mages, and Karina and Gusion were already listed has "Assassin/Mage". They just corrected it to fit them in the same catehgory, honestly... *She, along with Clint are the only heroes who can slay enemy heroes from a distance. *She is also one of the most feared heroes in the game. 9) What is this even supposed to mean??? "Clint and Lesley can slay enemy from a distance". Why, Layla cannot? And Bruno, Cyclops, Moskov, and literally any Marksman and mage?? "She's one of the most feared heroes in the game". You don't say, and honestly I fear Angela much more than her... *Besides Selena, which Mayhem Mode was ended before she's released, Fanny, Lesley and Gusion are the only Assassin heroes who are banned from Mayhem Mode. 10) See number 2 and 6. This is it for this blog part. Next time I'll check the other 3 classes. Make sure to comment anything is in your mind before it's too late and I change things up. Category:Blog posts